Pokemon: Revolution
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Two Pokémon Trainers from two different regions, Geki Coulson and Rebecca Diaz went to PokeTopia and meets up with their new friends on an adventure in PokéTopia (Co-written by Mulityman37)
1. Welcome To PokeTopia!

It starts at the Kalos Region, at a small town in Kalos. A young 14-year-old girl named Rebecca Diaz

Rebecca appears to have Caucasian skin, light blonde hair with bangs on the left side of her hair, a turquoise hairband on her head, and blue eyes. Her outfit appears to be a magenta t-shirt with a turquoise decal on it, cranberry pink vest with a orchid purple hood, blue denim skirt with a cream yellow belt on her skirt, lavender knee socks, and pale gray boots.

She appears to be playing with her Eevee. Rebecca is looking at the magazine for PokeTopia. "I wish I can go to PokeTopia" said Rebecca. Then it shows at the Unova Region, a young man named Aron Ash is having tea after hard work. "That was some hard work" said Aron. Professor Juniper enters. "Hey, Aaron, there's a message for you" said Professor Juniper. Aaron opened the letter and it was about being accepted to go to PokeTopia, He spit out his tea. "I've been accepted to go to PokéTopia!" Aaron said in shock. Aaron realize he spit out his tea on Professor Juniper. "Oh, sorry, Professor" said Aaron. "It's all right" said Professor Juniper. At the Johto Region, a boy named Geki Coulson.

Geki appears to have Caucasian skin, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. His outfit appears to be a red t-shirt with a blue trim, a black motorcycle vest, blue pants, and navy blue and red high top sneakers. He appears to have a mega ring.

He also appears to be back from beating Red at Mount Silver. "Man, they said Red is tough" said Geki. he gets the letter and he opens it, and he read the letter. "I've been accepted to go to PokéTopia, cool" said Geki. Then back to Kalos, it shows Rebecca playing with Eevee. Rebecca's 16-year-old sister Chloe enters outside. "Hey, Rebecca, there's a mail for you" said Chloe. "Oh, thanks, sis" said Rebecca. She opens the mail and it turns out to be an invitation, Rebecca became happy. "I've been accepted to PokéTopia, did you hear that, Chloe!" said Rebecca when she's happy. "Congrats" said Chloe. Rebecca hugs Chloe.

A moment later at the docks. Chloe is with Rebecca. "Alright, Rebecca, listen. You have to stay strong, be alright, and train to become a great Pokemon Trainer, okay Rebecca?" Chloe said to Rebecca. "Okay, Chloe, i'll follow your lead. I'll miss you" said Rebecca. "I'll miss you too, little sis" said Chloe. Rebecca and her Eevee gets in the ship and the other trainers. The ship takes off, Rebecca is waving goodbye to Chloe and she is doing the same thing. A moment later, at the ship, they're almost at PokeTopia, Rebecca notices Geki and his Charizard. Rebecca walks to Geki. Rebecca greets to Geki by said 'Hi'. "You look familiar" said Rebecca. Geki takes off his sunglasses. "You do?" said Geki. "Aren't you that kid, Geki Coulson?" Rebecca said to Geki. "Yeah. You've heard of me, do ya?" said Geki. "Yeah. So you came to PokeTopia like I did?" said Rebecca. "Yeah, that was right after i beat Red in Mount Silver" said Geki. "Cool. Whoa is that a Charzard?" said Rebecca. "Yep, Charizard is my first Pokemon since it was a Charmander" said Geki.

"Cool. I've came to PokeTopia with my Eevee" Rebecca said to Geki. "Cool, but actually, I want to show you something" Geki throws his pokeball up and a Electric-Type Pokemon called Jolteon came out of the pokeball. "I've got an Eevee Evolution Pokemon too" Geki said to Rebecca. "Cool, my older sister Chloe has an Eevee Evolution too, it's actually a Glaceon" said Rebecca. Eevee and Jolteon are getting along well. "It looks like your Eevee and my Jolteon are getting along" said Geki. "Yeah, they seem to hit it off" said Rebecca. "Hey, Check it out" said Geki. They arrived to PokéTopia.

A moment later, the Pokemon Trainers gets off the ship, the founder of PokeTopia named Micheal Fitzgerald came to welcome to Trainers to PokeTopia with his assistant Anna. "Welcome Pokemon Trainers to PokeTopia. So, you've been wondering how'd you been invited here. It's because your Skilled, Smart, Determined, and Wonderful Trainers. That is the reason your here" said Michael. "Since you are here, your dorms have been assigned, please go to the dormitory" said Anna. At the dormitory, Rebecca is looking around at the dormitory, looking for her dorm. Rebecca ran into Aron. "Oh, hello" said Aron. "Hi, my name's Rebecca" Rebecca introduced herself to Aron. "Well nice to meet you my friend, my name's Aron Ash, from the Unova Region" Aron introduced himself to Rebecca. "Wow, the Unova region? Well, i'm from Kalos" said Rebecca. "That's wonderful" Aron notices Rebecca's Eevee. "It's an Eevee" said Aron. "Yeah, Eevee's my partner. "I've been with Eevee since I've got it" said Rebecca. "I think your Eevee is wonderful to be your partner" said Aron. "Thanks, I've better go, bye" Rebecca said to Aron. "That young girl seems nice" said Aron.

A moment later at a Colosseum, everyone was having a Pokemon battle. "Whoa, did you see that, Eevee? It's time to swing into action for some Pokemon battles" Rebecca said to her partner Eevee. Geki spots Rebecca and Eevee. "Miss! Hey Miss!" Geki said to Rebecca to get attention. "Hey, Geki! It's you again" Rebecca said to Geki. "Oh yeah, i remember you, but i didn' catch your name" said Geki. "Oh yeah. My name's Rebecca Diaz" Rebecca introduced herself to Geki. "Oh yeah, but there's a lot of trainers who are been very skilled, but one time i've met a trainer while i was at the Sinnoh Region. Her name's Marina Lisack" Geki tells Rebecca. "Marina Lisack?" said Rebecca. "Yeah, she's seems very mean but be careful, her Mismagius is powerful, I've been there before" said Geki. Then Geki and Rebecca sees a Pokemon Trainer which is Marina who beat another trainer. "Aw man i lost" said the trainer. "Too bad, maybe you should train more" said Marina. "I don't believe it" said Rebecca. Marina spots Geki. "Well if it isn't Geki Coulson, and that other girl" said Marina. "Actually her name's Rebecca. And we meet again Marina" said Geki. "Well, Geki, i see your friend Rebecca has a pathetic un-evolved Pokemon with her" said Marina. Eevee became mad at Marina. "Not now Eevee. Maybe you and me should have a Pokemon battle" Rebecca said to Marina. "Alright, Darling, deal" said Marina.

At the battlefield, Rebecca and Marina are having a Pokemon Battle and Geki is the referee. "Alright, a one on one battle of Rebecca Diaz and Marina Lisack. Let the battle begin!" said Geki. "Alright, Mismagius let's go!" Marina throws her PokeBall and Mismagius comes out. "A Ghost-Type Pokemon... Alright, i'll show you a Pokemon from where i came from. Come on out, Sylveon!" Rebecca throws a PokeBall and Sylveon comes out. "Alright, you ready, sweetie? Now, Mismagius, use Shadow Ball!" Mismagius used Shadow Ball on Sylveon. "Sylveon, dodge it!" Sylveon dodges the attack. "Now, use Misty Terrain!" Sylveon uses Misty Terrain. "What's this?" said Marina. "Misty Terrain powers up all Fairy-Type Pokemon's power, since my Sylveon's a Fairy-Type, so this it's power's increased!" Rebecca explains about Misty Terrain. "Oh really? Now, Mismagius, use Dark Palse!" Mismagius uses dark palse on Sylveon and it hits it. "Oh my! Are you okay, Sylveon?" Rebecca said to Sylveon. Sylveon says to Rebecca by saying it's own name. "Okay. Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam and it hits Mismagius. "That's it. Mismagius use Thunderbolt!" Mismagius uses Thunderbolt. "Dodge it, Sylveon!" Sylveon dodges it. "Use, Shadow Ball!" Sylveon uses Shadow Ball and it hits Mismagius. "It's not over yet. Use, Ariel Ace!" Mismagius uses Ariel Ace and it hits Sylveon. "You'll be okay, Sylveon, use Moon Blast!" Sylveon used Moon Blast and it hits Mismagius. Mismagius fainted. "Mismagius is unable to battle, the winner is Rebecca and Sylveon!" said Geki. "Alright, way ago Sylveon!" Rebecca is happy for Sylveon.

Mismagius returns to it's PokeBall by Marina. "Thanks for nothing Diaz" said Marina. "What did you mean, Marina?" said Rebecca. "I mean that you are lucky. Later" Marina leaves. "Well i did a great victory for the day!" said Rebecca. "Yep, this time, we're gonna do the adventure of PokeTopia!" said Geki. "Alright!" said Rebecca. They started running in a freeze frame of a picture.

 _ **THE ADVENTURE BEGINS...**_

Featured Pokémon: **Charizard**

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Gage Golightly/Chloe Diaz

Aron Ash/Himself

Darren Dunstan/Michael Fitzgerald

Lisa Ortiz/Marina Lisack

Khristine Hvam/ Professor Juniper, Anna


	2. Starting Off A Cheer!

It starts at at Geki dorm. Geki is getting ready, he exits the dorm. Then Rebecca and Eevee sees Geki, then Aron walks to Rebecca and Eevee. "Rebecca?" said Aron. "Oh, hey, Aron. I was just looking for my friend" said Rebecca. "Your friend? I've recognized him. Isn't it Geki Coulson?" Aron said to Rebecca. "Yeah. How did you know?" said Rebecca. "Because you were hanging out with him, but I've recognized him before since he came to the Unova Region" Aron said to Rebecca. "Wait, the Unova Region?" said Rebecca. "Yep, it's were i'm from, my friend. I hope you and Geki make new friends" said Aron. "Your right, Aron. We will" said Rebecca. Eevee agrees.

At the field, a young 14-year-old girl named Maribelle Holland is with her Mawile. "Alright then Mawile, listen. Mom trusted me to go with you since i was accepted. But you've gotta listen, 'kay?" Maribelle said to Mawile. Mawile agreed with her. Marina was there. "Hey, Lady, are you gonna battle or not?" said Marina. "Alright, So you've never seen a trainer with a Steel and Fairy-Type Pokemon before? You'll see!" Maribelle said to Marina. "Alright, then, Who are you again?" said Marina. "My name's Maribelle Holland from the Kalos Region" Maribelle introduced herself. "Well, Maribelle from Kalos. I'm Marina Lisack from the Sinnoh region" Marina introduced to herself to Maribelle. "Well, then. Let's try a Pokemon Battle, 'kay?" said Maribelle. "Alright, let's do this!" said Marina. "Now, this time, i'll bring out my Mawile" said Maribelle. Mawile walked to the field. "Alright then, i'll go with Vaporeon!" Marina throws a Pokeball up and Vaporeon pops up. "Now, Let's get this started, Mawile use Fairy Wind!" Mawile didn't listen to Maribelle. "Huh? Aww, really?!" said Maribelle.

"Your Pokemon doesn't like you, so, Vaporeon, use Haze!" Vaporeon uses Haze. Mawile is looking for Vaporeon at the smoke. "Mawile can't see anything. Use Hidden Power!" Mawile uses Hidden Power but it missed. "Vaporeon, Shadow Ball!" Marina's Vaporeon uses Shadow Ball on Mawile and it's a critical hit. "Mawile!" said Maribelle. Mawile is okay. "That was close, it's just a critical hit. Mawile Bite!" Mawile uses Vice Grip instead of Bite. "Hey, i said Bite!" said Maribelle. Geki was walking and he sees a Pokemon battle between Marina and Maribelle. "Hey, that's Marina, looks like she's in a Pokemon battle with someone" said Geki.

At the Pokemon Battle. "Now, Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon uses Hydro Pump. "Mawile, dodge it!" Mawile dodges the attack. "Use, Hidden Power!" Mawile didn't listen to Maribelle. "Are you kidding me?!" said Maribelle. "That's odd. That girl's Mawile didn't listen to her" said Geki. "Your Pokemon is not listening huh? Now, Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon uses Aurora Beam, and Mawile is defeated. "Mawile!" Maribelle runs up to her fainted Mawile. "It's okay Mawile. You'll take a good rest" Mawile returned to it's PokeBall. "Hey, are you okay?" Geki said to Maribelle. "Yeah, i'm fine" Maribelle said to Geki. "Oh, it's Mr. Geki Coulson" said Marina. "Leave us alone, Marina" Geki said to Marina. "Whatever. Later losers" Marina leaves. "Marina's such a jerk" said Maribelle. "Yeah, she's my friend's rival. But she's from the Sinnoh Region and my friend is from Kalos" Geki said to Maribelle. "Yeah, i'm from Kalos too, in Lumiose City" said Maribelle. "That's cool, my friend is from Vaniville Town" said Geki. "Wow. Hey, your Geki Coulson, the Pokemon Trainer who traveled the six regions" Maribelle recognized Geki. "Yes i am. Come on, were better get to the Pokemon Center, do you know were it's at?" Geki said to Maribelle. "Yeah, it's that way" Maribelle points were the Pokemon Center's at. "Alright, let's go" Geki and Maribelle head to the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokemon Center, Maribelle and Geki are waiting for Mawile. "I hope Mawile is okay. Mawile is my first Pokemon" said Maribelle. "Wait, Mawile is your first Pokemon?" Geki said to Maribelle. "Yeah, my mom gave it too me since i got accepted and also the Mawilite and this Mega Necklace. But Mawile recently hatched from an Egg" said Maribelle. "An egg?" said Geki. "Yeah, but Mawile doesn't listen to me that much" said Maribelle. "Yeah, but once when i was in Sinnoh, my Turtwig doesn't listen to me, but it evolved into Grotle and now it started listen to me, but later on, it evolved into Torterra, that's the story" Geki said to Maribelle about his story. "Wow. Of course, i can get Mawile to listen to me, but I've got to get Mawile to listen" said Maribelle. Rebecca and Aron arrived. "Is everything okay, Geki?" Rebecca said to Geki. "Hey, Rebecca, who's the guy with you?" Geki said to Rebecca. "Oh sorry. We've haven't met, my name's Aron Ash. He's from the Unova Region" Aron introduced himself to Geki. "Well, my name's Geki, by the way" Geki said to Aron. "Why did you call us here?" Rebecca said to Geki. "Maribelle here lost the battle against Marina" said Geki. "Wait, she lost?!" said Rebecca. "Yeah, she beat my Mawile" said Maribelle. "That's so sad" said Rebecca. "So what do you want us to do?" said Aron. "Well, my Mawile doesn't listen to me what i say but i really need help getting my Mawile to listen to me" said Maribelle. "Oh i know. I worked at a laboratory with Professor Juniper. I'm her assistant" said Aron. "Wait, are you sure your gonna get Mawile to listen to me?" Maribelle said to Aron. "Yes, my friend" said Aron.

"I've been working on a documentary about PokeTopia for the Professor" said Aron. "Wow, okay Aron. Let's do this" said Geki. "I can't wait to see your Mawile, I've never seen one in Unova before" Aron said to Maribelle. "Alright, i hope your excited" said Maribelle. "So what's the problem?" said Aron. "Mawile usually doesn't listen to me what i say" said Maribelle. "How long does this happen?" said Aron. "Since i lost two Pokemon battles" said Maribelle. "Well, fortunately I've got one practice dummy" said Aron. "You've been carrying a practice dummy this whole time?" Rebecca said to Aron. "Yes, Rebecca" said Aron. A moment later, after Mawile was healed at the Pokemon Center. Maribelle has a practice dummy. "Alright, Mawile, ready? Hidden Power!" Instead of hidden power, Mawile used Vice Grip. "Well, I've never seen a hidden power that before" said Aron. "You see what i mean, Aron. Mawile refuses to listen to me" said Maribelle. "Alright, just don't give up, Maribelle, just keep doing it!" Geki said to Maribelle. "Well, now how we know that how bad the situation is. Let's figure out how to solve the problem" said Aron. "So, Maribelle how did you get Mawile?" Aron said to Maribelle. "Well, it all started since Mawile hatched from an egg, since i got accepted to PokeTopia my mom gave me Mawile and the Mawilite and the mega necklace she gave me" Maribelle told them the whole story. "Now we know the problem" said Aron. "What what is it?" said Maribelle. "Well, the reason Mawile doesn't listen to you because, Mawile is not use to you yet. It just recently hatched from an egg not that long ago" said Aron. "Of course. not wonder Mawile doesn't listen to commands" said Maribelle. Aron has an idea to get Maribelle and Mawile to get along. He got out a ball. "So, how about interacting with you Pokemon with this" Aron said to Maribelle.

"Uh, Alright" Maribelle started playing with Mawile. Aron gets a camera and started recording for his documentary. "As you can see, I've been helping a trainer to help to get her pokemon to listen to her" said Aron. A moment later. It's time for Maribelle to have a Pokemon battle with Aron. "Now, it's a one on one battle each trainer has to use one pokemon, if the pokemon is defeated it's unable to continue" said Geki. "Now, Pignite let's go!" Aron throws his PokeBall up and Pignite pops out. "Alright, this is my chance, Mawile let's go!" Mawile pops out from it's PokeBall. "Now, Pignite, use Flame Charge" Pignite uses flame charge. "Mawile dodge it!" Mawile dodges the attack. "Hey, Mawile finally listened to me. Alright, use Bite!" Mawile is about to use bite. "Pignite, intercept with Roll out!" Pignite used Roll Out. "Mawile, Hidden Power!" Mawile uses hidden power to get Pignite off balance. "Now, Mawile, use Fairy Wind!" Mawile uses Fairy Wind and it hits Pignite and it fainted. "Pignite is unable to battle, so the winner goes to Maribelle!" Announced Geki. "Alright, Mawile you did it!" Maribelle hugged Mawile. "Well i'm impressed" Aron said to Maribelle. "Mawile finally listened to you" Rebecca said to Maribelle. Geki started walking back to the dorm, and then he ran into Marina. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Geki Coulson" said Marina. "What do you want, Marina?" Geki said to Marina. "I heard that you made a friend with that pathetic trainer. Maybe a Pokemon Battle can help" Marina said to Geki. "Are you kidding me? I'm a higher level then you!" said Geki. "That can wait. Maybe tomorrow will help. See ya" Marina walks away. "This time, Marina, it's you and me, Big time" Geki said in thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Featured Pokémon: **Mawile**

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Aron Ash/Himself

Brec Bassinger/Maribelle Holland

Lisa Ortiz/Marina Lisack


	3. Rivals of the Battle!

It starts at the park, the gang are looking for Geki. "Where's Geki?" said Rebecca. "I don't know. Maybe he went to the Pokemon center" said Maribelle. "Okay, let's go check he's there" Aron said to Maribelle and Rebecca. At the Pokemon Center, Geki was there. The gang arrived. "There you are, Geki!" said Rebecca. "Where have you been?" Maribelle said to Geki. "Just, healing up my Pokemon" said Geki. "Listen. It's been today. What are you up to?" Aron said to Geki. "Well, I've been challenged to a Pokemon Battle" said Geki. "Who is it?" said Rebecca. "Marina Lisack" said Geki. "Marina?!" said Rebecca. "Yeah, she challenged me yesterday" said Geki. "Well, it's gonna be tough between you and Marina, that's because she's tough" Maribelle said to Geki. "Yeah i know. But this time, this is gonna be epic" said Geki.

A moment later, Aron, Maribelle, and Rebecca are at the park. "Hey, check it out!" said Aron. "It looks like there's a tournament coming soon at Main Street Colosseum" said Rebecca. "And look, the tournament will be ready in three days" said Maribelle. "Let's go check it out" said Aron. They went to the Colosseum inside. They see the Pokemon Plushies. "Awww, their so cute" said Rebecca. "Hey, check it out, there's a Flabébé plushie there" said Maribelle. Then the plushie turns out to be a real Pokemon sleeping. "Wait a minute, it's a real Flabébé!" said Maribelle. The Flabébé got scared and floats away. "What was that Pokemon?" said Aron. "It's a Flabébé, a Pokemon from the Kalos region" said Rebecca. "Let's go after it and see what's up" said Maribelle. The gang started running.

At the park. Marina and Geki were there. "Look like who finally showed up" said Geki. "Sorry, I've been training my Pokemon for a bit" said Marina. "Well, I've been training at Unova and Kalos" said Geki. They got ready. "Alright, Weavile, let's do this!" Marina throws her PokeBall up and Weavile pops out. "Alright, Charizard, go!" Charizard comes out of it's PokeBall. The battle begins. "Weavile, use Dark Pulse!" Weavile used Dark Pulse. "Charizard, fly into the sky!" Charizard goes up into the sky. "Now, Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard used Flamethrower and it hit Weavile and Marina's Weavile fainted. It returned to it's PokeBall. "You've may have defeated my Weavile, but you've haven't seen my Aquarian friend, Vaporeon!" Vaporeon pops out. "Charizard return. Alright now, Jolteon let's go!" Geki switched out his Pokemon and Jolteon pops out. "Now, Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Jolteon used Pin Missile. "Vaporeon dodge it!" Vaporeon dodged the attack.

At the route. The gang are looking for the Flabébé. "Man that Flabébé is sure easy to lose" said Aron. "We can't give up. We've gotta look for it" said Maribelle. "I've got an idea! Swanna come on out!" Swanna pops out of it's PokeBall. "Now, Swanna, i want you to look for the Red Flower Flabébé, 'kay?" Aron said to Swanna, and Swanna started flying. "It takes off" said Rebecca. Swanna spots Flabébé on top of the tree and flies back to the others and tells them where it is. "You found it?" Aron said to Swanna. "Where is it at?" said Rebecca. "It's on top of the branch on the tree" said Aron. "Let's go" said Maribelle. They see the scared Flabébé on the tree branch. "There it is. It must of been scared" said Maribelle. "It does look terrified" said Aron. "I got this" said Maribelle. She started climbing up the tree. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" said Aron. "Relax, I've been doing it sometimes" said Maribelle.

Back to the battle with Marina and Geki. "Jolteon, Shadow Ball!" Jolteon uses Shadow Ball and it hits Vaporeon. "Now, finish it off with Thunderbolt!" Jolteon uses Thunderbolt and it hits Vaporeon and it fainted. Vaporeon returns to it's PokeBall. "You've may have defeated my Vaporoen, but you've seen my ghostly friend, Mismagius!" Mismagius pops out of it's PokeBall. "Jolteon, return. Now Torterra, let's go!" Torterra pops out of it's Pokeball. "A starter Pokemon? Alright then" said Marina. "Now, Torterra, Razer Leaf!" Torterra uses Razer Leaf. "Mismagius, dodge it and use Magical Leaf!" Mismagius uses Magical leaf. "Torterra, use Leaf Storm!" Torterra uses Leaf Strom and it hits Mismagius. "Now, Torterra Return. Now, Charizard let's go!" Charizard pops out. "Charizard again?" said Marina

. Back to the others. Maribelle is climbing up a tree. Maribelle did a calming voice. "It's okay, i wouldn't hurt you" Maribelle said to the Flabébé. The Flabébé is still scared. "Maribelle, don't scare it, just calm it down" Rebecca said to Maribelle. "That's what i'm doing. It's okay, Flabébé, no need to be scared" Maribelle said to the Flabébé. The branch is about to break. The branch broke, and Maribelle caught Flabébé in her arms. "Swanna, go and get them!" Aron sends out Swanna to save Maribelle and Flabébé. And Swanna saved them and landed safely on the ground. "Are you okay?" Maribelle said to the Flabébé and Flabébé answered by nodding yes, saying it's own name. "That was close" said Rebecca. "Your lucky Swanna came before it did" said Aron. "Maybe, i should catch it, should i guys?" Maribelle said to Aron and Rebecca. "You wanna catch Flabébé?" said Rebecca. "Yeah, but maybe Flabébé will come with me if it wanted to? Right?" said Maribelle. Flabébé nods yes. Maribelle held out a PokeBall and Flabébé is inside the PokeBall and it is caught. "Yeah! I caught Flabébé!" Maribelle said with happiness.

Back to the battle with Marina and Geki. "Your tough, but your lacking something" Geki said to Marina. "What is it?" said Marina. "Patience. And it's time to show you what i'm made of" He revealed he has a Mega Bracelet and activated it. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard Y. "What is this?" said Marina. "It's called Mega evolution" said Geki. The sun rays gets stronger. "Why is it so hot?" said Marina. "It's Mega Charizard's ability, drought. Now, Mega Charizard, Blast Burn!" Charizard uses Blast Burn and it finished off Mismagius. Charizard landed and it returned to it's original form. "Looks like i won" said Geki. "Alright, alright, your the highest rank" Marina said to Geki. "Well, if you excuse me, i have to be somewhere" said Geki then Charizard followed him. Then at the Pokemon Center, Geki was with his friends. "So you caught a Flabébé?" Geki said to Maribelle. "It's a long story, but i thought it was a Plushie" said Maribelle. "Well it looks like you beat Marina" Rebecca said to Geki. "Well, i should've done it with out Charizard, isn't that right?" Geki said to Charizard. Charizard roared back. "Well, i can't wait for the Main Street Colosseum tournament" said Aron. "Don't worry, if it all times it all come" said Geki. They started hanging out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Featured Pokémon: **Flabébé, Mega Charizard Y**

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Aron Ash/Himself

Brec Bassinger/Maribelle Holland

Lisa Ortiz/Marina Lisack


	4. The Trainer with the Most!

It starts at the park, Geki and his friends are training for the Gateway Colosseum tournament in two days, then at the Lobby at the dorms. They've been training for three hours and decided to take a break. "Hey guys. i think we should take a break. I think there's a restaurant there" said Geki. "Alright, sure" said Rebecca. They return their Pokemon to their PokeBalls and head to the restaurant. They head to the restaurant. "Welcome to Paco's Tacos! come on down to have the best mexican tacos here!" said Paco. A waitress named Heather walks to Paco. "Hey Paco, we're out of sauce" said Heather. "No one's out of sauce in my restaurant!" He throws a Sauce Packet on Heather.

At the restaurant. "Well this is the place" said Geki. "Well, new customers, come on down" said Paco. Paco is looking for someone. "Where is my cheap waiter?!" said Paco. Chad arrives "Sorry i'm late Paco!" said Chad. "Your late!" said Paco. "Sorry, I've been training for the tournament" said Chad. "Don't worry about, just get to work!" Paco said to Chad. He goes up and he takes the orders then he recognized Geki. "Hey, aren't you Geki Coulson?" Chad said to Geki. "Uh, yeah" said Geki. "Dude, i'm your biggest fan!" said Chad. "Hey, can i ask you something? I've need some help for training for the tournament, but my shift ends at twelve" said Chad. "Sure, i'll help you" said Geki. A moment later at the Park. "Let's see your Pokemon" said Geki. Then Chad sends out his Pokemon, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Swellow, Aggron, Sharpedo, Camerupt. "Awesome Pokemon" said Maribelle. "Hey, I've got an idea. Maybe you should battle my friend, Rebecca. Rebecca, can you handle it?" said Geki. "Let's try it out" said Rebecca. They start out a double battle. "Now, Aggron, Sceptile come on out!" Aggron and Secptile came out of there PokeBalls. "Alright Eevee ready?" Eevee runs to the field. "Sylveon, let's go!" Sylveon came out of it's PokeBall. The battle begins. "Alright, Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Eevee!" Sceptile uses Leaf Blade. "Dodge it Eevee!" Eevee dodges. "Aggron use Iron Head on Sylveon!" Aggron uses Iron Head. "Dodge it, Sylveon!" Sylveon dodges. "Aggron Iron tail of Eevee!" Aggron uses Iron Tail

"Eevee use Iron Tail as well!" The attack canceled each other out! "Sceptile, use X-Scissor on Sylveon!" Sceptile used X-Scissor on Sylveon on it hits it and it activated the ability Cute Charm and Sceptile fell in love. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Eevee!" Sceptile is immobilized by love. "Aggron use Iron Tail on Sylveon!" Aggron used Iron Tail on Sylveon but Sylveon survived the attack. "But that's a steel-type move, how did it survived?" said Chad. "Because Sylveon is tough for a Fairy-Type pokemon" said Rebecca. "Alright now, Sylveon Eevee, double Shadow Ball!" Eevee and Sylveon did a doubled Shadow Ball, and it hit Sceptile and Aggron and they both fainted. "Aww, man" said Chad. "it's okay, Chad you've tried your best" Rebecca said to Chad. "Yeah, it's okay" said Chad. Back to Paco's Tacos. "Thank's for making me your student, Geki" Chad said to Geki. "Your welcome, Chad" Geki said to Chad. "Oh yeah. I've got a surprise for Rebecca" Chad gives Rebecca a Pokemon Egg. "An egg?" said Maribelle. "What's inside?" said Geki. "You'll see" said Chad. "Who wants some Tacos?" said Paco. "We do!" said the gang. They enjoy there Tacos. At the nighttime, at the dorms, Rebecca and Eeveeis getting ready for Bed. "I wonder what's gonna hatch into?" said Rebecca. "Well, we'll find out. Goodnight, Eevee" Rebecca said to Eevee. She goes to sleep, and it shows the crescent moon.

THE END.

Featured Pokemon: **Sceptile**

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Brec Bassinger/Maribelle Holland

Sean Flynn/Chad McAdams

Emily Jenness/Heather Ryland

George Lopez/Paco


	5. Sibling Rivalry!

It starts at the restaurant, and Paco is making a taco. "Tacos, yes! The future of mankind lies on those tortillas. TACOS! Yes! they're imported!" said Paco. He puts ingredients on the taco. "Thanks again for making me your student, Geki" Chad said to Geki. "Yeah, just don't worry about it" Geki said to Chad. "What you gonna see what comes out of that egg?" Geki said to Rebecca. "I don't know yet" said Rebecca. Back to Paco. "Ah, the world's spiciest taco. Next is Tabasco!" He puts Tabasco on the taco. "Hey, Paco, what's that?" said Rebecca. "This is the world's spiciest taco, it's something no one will never eat!" said Paco. "What's the point of making something that people can't eat?" said Rebecca. "Well all of my sales are down!" Paco throws the Paco. "Hey, Paco, thanks for letting me out early, my friend Adrian is gonna be there" Chad said to Paco. Then Marina show sup. "Paco's Tacos?" said Marina. Paco spots Marina. "Hey, Marina, you've got some nerves what your Vaporeon did to my customers, you cost me something" Paco said to Marina. "What, it's not my fault" said Marina. "Your Vaporeon, soaked all of my costumers, no one wants to eat a wet taco, that's gross, man!" said Paco.

Paco smells something burning. "Why did i smell something burning?" said Paco. Then he notices the building's on fire. "Oh no! I'm sure it wasn't my taco!" said Paco. Everybody rushes out. "Whoa, how did the fire start?" said Aron. "I think my taco set the building on fire!" said Paco. "What?!" said everyone. "Paco, what was in that taco?" Maribelle said to Paco. "Guys listen!" said Rebecca. They hear people inside. "Oh no, my costumers are in my restaurant! Ehola!" said Paco. "We've gotta put out that Fire! Swampart, use Hyrdro Pump on that fire!" "You too, Swanna!" "Also you Vaporeon!" They send out there Pokemon to put out the fire by using Hydro Pump. "It's not enough to put out the fire!" said Geki. Somehow a random PokeBall flew out of no where and pops out a Blastoise. "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" said the girl. It was enough to put out the fire. The fire was put out and everyone got the costumers out of the restaurant. "Oh thank goodness, now i can't be sued!" said Paco. "Paco!" said Heather.

Geki recognizes the girl with the Blastoise. "Kimberly?!" said Geki. "Geki?!" said Kimberly. "What are you doing here?" Geki said to Kimberly. "I got accepted what you doing here?" Kimberly said to Geki. "So did i" said Geki. "Wait, you two know each other?" said Maribelle. "Yeah, she's my sister" said Geki. "I didn't you have a sister" Rebecca said to Geki. "Yeah, she's been my rival ever since Kanto" said Geki. At Paco's Tacos. "So you guys actually fought each other?" Aron said to Geki and Kimberly. "Yeah, we've even got our first Pokemon with each other" said Geki. It goes to the flashback, Geki and Kimberly are at Professor Oak's lab. So, Geki, Kimberly, are you excited to became a Pokemon Trainer?" Professor Oak said to Geki and Kimberly. "Yeah" said Geki and Kimberly. "Geki, since your the oldest, you'll pick first" said Professor Oak. Geki gets the PokeBall and pops out it's Charmander. "I'll choose Charmander" said Geki. "Good choice. How about you, Kimberly?" said Professor Oak. Kimberly picks up the PokeBall and pops out is a Squirtle. "I'll choose Squirtle" said Kimberly. "Good Choice" said Professor Oak. He gives Geki and Kimberly each PokeDex. Then soon as Geki and Kimberly left they started arguing of which Pokemon is better either Charmander or Squirtle. "I think, Charmander can beat anything" Geki said to Kimberly. "No! Squirtle's fantastic!" Kimberly said to Geki. They started to do a Pokemon battle, then after scratch and tackle and then after that Kimberly lost since Charmander learned ember.

Then the flasback ends. "Ever since then, Kimberly's my rival. She even became league champion before i did, and i took my place as champion" said Geki. "Yeah, you were definitely something" said Kimberly. "Can we see your Pokemon Kimberly?" Rebecca said to Kimberly. "Okay then" said Kimberly. She shows her Blastoise, Flareon, Exeggutor, Alakazam, Raichu, and Dragonite. "Whoa, Kanto Pokemon!" said Rebecca. "Yep, i have these Pokemon as long as i remember" said Kimberly. "Can i see you guys battle in action? i can learn a lot from you two" said Chad. "Alright, Chad. Sure" said Geki. At the park, it's Kimberly verses Geki. "Alright, this is the one on one Pokemon battle, whoever beats the the trainer's Pokemon win. Now let the battle begin!" said Aron. "Alright, Charizard, let's do this!" Geki sends out Charizard. "Blastoise, Go!" Kimberly sends out Blastoise. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard uses Flamethrower. "Blostoise dodge it then use Surf!" Blostoise dodges the attack then used Surf. "Charizard, fly up high!" Charizard flew up high. "Charizard, use Flamethrower again!" Charizard used Flamethrower. "Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Blastoise uses Skull Bash and it Charizard and it causes recoil damage to Blastoise. "Blastoise, Surf!" Blastoise used surf on Charizard. Charizard dodged it. "You know what? I think it's time for a little more intresting" She activated her mega silver bracelet from her Key Stone. "Blastoise, Mega Evolve!" Blastoise Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise. "Whoa, a Mega Evolved Pokemon" said Rebecca. "Mega Blastoise, Hydro Cannon! Triple the hydro cannon, triple the fun" said Kimberly. But Charizard survived. "Your not the only one with Mega Evolution" Geki activates his key stone from his Mega Bracelet. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard Y. "Now, i thought my Charizard a very special move. Charizard, Solar Beam!" Charizard used Solar Beam and it hit Mega Blastoise and it fainted.

"All right, we did it!" said Geki. Mega Charizard returned to normal. Blastoise returned to it's PokeBall. "I think that was awesome, Geki. For a older brother" Kimberly said to Geki. "Yeah, your awesome for a younger sister" said Kimberly. Back at Paco's Tacos. "I think we'll become Pokemon Trainers just like Geki and Kimberly, right Rebecca?" Chad said to Rebecca. "Yeah, we should be" said Rebecca. "Wait, have you seen my Mega key stone from my bracelet and my Charizardite Y?" said Geki. Then Paco has the Key stone and the Charizardite Y. "Time to make Mega Tacos" said Paco. They see Paco with the mega stone and key stone. "PACO NOOOO!" said the gang when Paco has the key stone and mega stone.

THE END.

Featured Pokemon: **Blastoise/Mega Blastoise**

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Aron Ash/Himself

Brec Bassinger/Maribelle Holland

Emily Jenness/Heather Ryland

Sean Flynn/Chad McAdams

George Lopez/Paco

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Kimberly Coulson

Stuart Zagnit/Professor Oak


	6. Onward to Main Street!

It starts at outside of Main Street Colosseum, the gang are there. "There it is. The Main Street Colosseum" said Rebecca. "Since we signed up. We're ready to go" said Aron. They head to the tournament. At Paco's Tacos The costumers and Paco are watching the tournament from a flat screen TV. "Hello everybody! Welcome to the 30th annual PokeTopia Tournament! I'm Dale" Dale introduced himself. "And i'm Rick" said Rick. "We'll be your announcers for the tournament. So, what do you think inspect our competitors today?" said Dale. "Well, we know that the famous Pokemon Trainer Geki Coulson is in the tournament too. I can't wait to see his skills in action" said Rick.

It shows Chad and Heather have Sceptile and Meganium out of there PokeBall. "Hey guys!" said Rebecca. "Hey, you guys made it to the tournament" said Heather. "Hey, is that a Meganium?" said Maribelle. "Oh yeah, i had it since it was a Chikorita, i'm from the Johto region" said Heather. "Huh, i didn't know that" said Rebecca. The first match up is Rebecca verses Maribelle. This time they have one Pokemon each. At the battlefield, Rebecca and Maribelle are ready. "Alright, Eevee let's do this!" Rebecca said to Eevee and Eevee comes to the field. "Alright, Mawile, let's go!" Mawile pops out of it's PokeBall. "Alright, let the battle begin! Eevee use Iron Tail!" Eevee used Iron Tail. "Mawile, use bite!" Eevee dodged the attack from Mawile's bite. "Eevee Quick Attack!" Eevee used Quick Attack and it hit Mawile. "Now, Iron Tail!" Eevee used Iron Tail and Mawile was down for the count. "Looks like, the winner is Rebecca Diaz!" said Dale. Next match is Aron verses Geki. Also they have two Pokemon each. They seem to have one Pokemon left. Aron has Pignite and Geki has Charizard. "Man, it looks like it's starting to heat up" said Rick. "Well, it all comes down to this" said Dale. "Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Charizard used Dragon Claw. "Pignite, Flame Charge!" Pignite used Flame Charge.

"Hey, Charizard, time to use that new mega stone!" said Geki. He activate his mega bracelet. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. "You've got the Charizardite X too?!" said Aron. "Charizard. Dragon Claw!" Charizard used Dragon Claw and Pignite was down from the count. "And the Pokemon Trainer moved to the second round is, Geki Coulson!" said Rick. Charizard landed on the ground and returned to it's normal form. Heather is in the back room talking to Meganium. "Alright, Meganium, were gonna have to our best to move on in the tournament" Heather said to Meganium. At the arena. "It's time for the final around, Heather Ryland verses Chad McAdams, each trainer has to three Pokemon each. Now let the battle begin!" said Dale. Heather sends out Magmortar and Chad sends out Sceptile. "Magmortar, use Fire Blast!" Magmortar used Fire Blast. Sceptile dodged it. "Sceptile, X-Scissor!" Sceptile used X-Scissor and it hit Magmortar. "Magmortar, use Flamethrower!" Magmortar used Flamethrower, and it hit Sceptile. "Sceptile, use Dragon Claw!" Sceptile used Dragon Claw and it hit Magmortar. Magmortar's ability Flame Body kicked in and Sceptile got burned. "Looks like Magmortar's ability Flame Body kicked in" said Dale. "Yeah, and Sceptile got burned" said Rick. "Now, Fire Blast!" Magmortar used Fire Blast and Sceptile was down for the count.

Sceptile returned to it's PokeBall. "Now, Aggron, come on out!" Chad sends out Aggron. Heather switch out her Magmortar. "Magmortar, return. Lanturn come on out!" Lanturn comes out of it's PokeBall. "Aggron, use Iron head!" Aggron used Iron Head. Lanturn dodged it. "Lanturn, use Hydro Pump!" Lanturn used Hydro Pump. "Aggron, Iron Tail!" Aggron used Iron Tail. "Lanturn dodge it then use Hydro Pump!" Lanturn used Hydro Pump and Aggron is down for the count. Aagron returned to it's PokeBall. "Camerupt, come on out!" Camerupt came out of it's pokeball. "Now, Camerupt, Solar Beam!" Camerupt used Solar Beam and Lanturn was down for the count. "Whoa, Lanturn is down for the count!" said Rick. Lanturn returned to it's Pokeball. "Meganium, come on out!" Meganium came out of it's PokeBall. "You think a grass-type Pokemon can beat a Camerupt? Alright, Camerupt use Eruption!" Camerupt used Eruption. "Meganium, Magical Leaf!" Meganium used Magical Leaf. It hit Camerupt. "Use Eruption again!" Camerupt used Eruption and it hit Meganium. "Looks like it's down for the count" said Chad. "Think again. Meganium, Synthesis!" Meganium used Synthesis to heal itself. "Meganium, Frenzy Plant!" Meganium used Frenzy Plant and it hit Camerupt. "Now, finish it off with Solar Beam!" Meganium used Solar Beam and Camertupt is down for the count. "The winner of the final round is. Heather Ryland!" said Dale. Everyone at Paco's Racos are cheering for Heather. "Yeah! That's my cheap waitress!" said Paco. Heather came back from Paco's Tacos and everyone is cheering for Heather. "You did it, you did it Chika! You took down that Camperupt just like one of my spiciest tacos!" Paco said to Heather. "Thanks Paco. And thank you all for cheer on me!" said Heather. Everyone is cheering and clapping. At the dorm room, and Aron is making a documentary.

"Well, i didn't make it to the second round of the tournament, but if i keep training enough i can make it to the next tournament, but i can wait for the island's secrets to know about" said Aron. "Well, it looks like we make it to the second round" said Geki. "Yeah, i can't wait!" said Rebecca. "Well, we better get to bed. Later, bye" said geki. They went to bed and it shows the moonlight.

THE END.

Featured Pokémon: Camerupt

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Brec Bassinger/Maribelle Holland

Aron Ash/Himself

Sean Flynn/Chad McAdams

Emily Jenness/Heather Ryland

George Lopez/Paco

Darren Dunstan/Dale

Ted Lewis/Rick


	7. The Go-To Guy!

It starts at Paco's Tacos. It shows to Geki and the gang. "Hey, Rebecca, do you know what's gonna come out of that egg yet?" Geki questioned Rebecca. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out soon" said Rebecca. Then a Get-To-Go-Guy named Patrick Dawson doing a hip hop dance by entering. The gang are looking over at Patrick. "Well, if it isn't my main player, what's up?" Paco said to Patrick. "Everythings big, P. What's up?" said Patrick. "Hey, Heather. Who's that guy?" questioned Rebecca. "Oh, that's Patrick Dawson, he's the get-to-go guy about anything about everything. Plus I heard he's good with the ladies too" answered Heather. "Maybe we can ask him about that's in your Pokémon Egg, Rebecca" Maribelle said to Rebecca. "I don't know. Is that a good idea?" asked Geki. "I couldn't hurt to ask" answered Rebecca. Rebecca walks up to Patrick. "Excuse me. Can you help us with something" Rebecca asked Patrick. "Sure, if I got this right" said Patrick. "Rebecca Diaz, who has an Eevee who refuses to stay in it's PokéBall. Geki Coulson, famous Pokémon Trainer extraordinaire, Maribelle Holland, Pokémon Trainer from the Kalos region with two Pokémon, Mawile and Flabébé" said Patrick as he recognizes. "How did you know about us?" said Rebecca. "Wow, he's just good as he say" said Heather.

"Can you tell me what's in this egg?" Rebecca questioned Patrick. "Well... It's not the free info I need. If you want to know about what's in your egg. You've gotta do something for me" Patrick said to Rebecca. "What kind of help?" questioned Geki. "You see, I think someone's after me. So, I need someone to protect me you understand?" said Patrick. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt" said Rebecca. "Wait. I guess we'll think about it" said Geki. "All right. But, you've better hurry" said Patrick as he danced off.

Then, there's a girl named Lois and her Swoobat are walking around the city. "All right, you know what to do" said Lois. Swoobat agrees and it flies off. Rebecca, Aron, and Maribelle heads back to the dorm. "I don't we do it guys. I think we should help him" said Rebecca. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves" said Aron. Then, they hear someone screaming outside. "What was that?" said Maribelle. They run outside and it shows Patrick being chased by a Swootbat, Patrick ran into Lois. "I finally found you, you little freak!" said Lois. "Is that who's after you?" asked Rebecca. "Swoobat, Round!" Lois command Swoobat to us round. They all covered their ears as Swoobat using round. "Man, that noise is awful!" said Patrick. Out a nowhere. A burst of fire hit Swoobat and it fainted. "What did that fire came from?!" said Lois. They all turned it was Geki riding Charizard. "Hang on guys, i'm coming!" said Geki. "Swoobat return!" Lois return Swoobat into it's PokéBall and she ran off. Geki jumped off Charizard. "Is that who's after you, Patrick?" questioned Geki. "Well... Yeah... She is" said Patrick. "Do you know who she is?" questioned Rebecca. "Yeah. That's Lois. I don't know why she's after me" said Patrick.

"Maybe I can help you, c'mon!" said Maribelle. "Where are you going?" questioned Geki. "Don't worry, I'll take care off it!" answered Maribelle. Maribelle and Patrick went to see Lois. "There you are!" said Lois. "Maybe you should talk this out" said Maribelle. "Are you crazy! She's out to get me!" said Patrick. "Why are you after Patrick?" questioned Maribelle. "Well, let's see. I dated him for two weeks, and then I see him with another girl" said Lois. "That doesn't mean to go around and get revenge!" said Maribelle.

"Well, if you want to defend him. Let's have a battle" said Lois. "All right, fine. Mawile, let's go!" Maribelle sends out Mawile. "Let's go Serperior!" Serperior is sent out by Lois. "Serperior, Leaf Blade!" Serperior uses Leaf Blade. "Mawile, grab it with Vice Grip!" Mawile grabs it with vice grip. "Serperior, use Giga Drain!" Serperior uses Giga Drain. "Mawile, Fairy Wind!" Mawile uses Fairy Wind.

"Serperior now use Leaf Storm!" Serperior uses Leaf Storm. "I guess that settles that" said Lois. Lois realize Mawile is still okay. "What the-?!" panicked Lois. "Mawile's tough as nails, and this time, We're gonna do this!" Maribelle activates the mega necklace which linked to the Mawilite. "Mawile, Mega Evolve!" Mawile Mega Evolved into Mega Mawile. "You have Mega Evolution?!" said Lois. "That's right. My Dad knows about Evolution ever since he was about my age" said Maribelle. "Now, Mawile use vice grip!" Maribelle command Mawile to use Vice Grip. Serperior was thrown into the air. "Now, Mawile, Fairy Wind!" Mawile used Fairy Wind and Serperior fainted. Lois returned Serperior into it's PokéBall. "You shouldn't be angry because he cheated on you. I know it's kinda stupid to know that. You should try finding a guy who's kind for you" Maribelle said to Lois. "Well... I guess your right" said Lois. They head back to Paco's Tacos. "Thank you for helping me, Maribelle. I owe you one" Patrick thanked Maribelle. "Can you tell us what's in the egg?" questioned Maribelle. "Whatever it is. It kinda looks like a fire based Pokémon" answered Patrick. "A fire based one, huh?" Rebecca started to look at the egg mysteriously.

THE END.

Featured Pokémon: **Serperior**

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Aron Ash/Himself

Brec Bassinger/Maribelle Holland

Bill Rogers/Patrick Dawson

George Lopez/Paco

Lisa Ortiz/Lois


	8. The Mischievous Vulpix

It starts at the lobby, Rebecca is holding the egg, the egg started hatching. In the egg's place, it hatches into a Vulpix. "Wow, I wonder who's that Pokémon is" said the curious Rebecca. "I know this Pokémon any where, I this little fellas back in Cinnibar Island, it's a Vulpix" said Geki. "A Vulpix?" questioned Rebecca. Vulpix slowly opened it's eyes and sees Rebecca. "Hi" greeted Rebecca. Vulpix smiled back at Rebecca. "My name's Rebecca, it's nice to meet you, Vulpix" said Rebecca. "It's so cute" said Maribelle. "Yeah" added Rebecca. Aaron has a camera with him. "Man, I can't wait to show Professor Juniper this" said Aaron.

"Yeah, I just can't get my eyes off of Vulpix" said Rebecca. "Let's introduce our Pokémon to Vulpix" said Maribelle. The three trainers showed their Pokémon to Vulpix, Geki sent out, Charizard, Jolteon, Haxrous, Swampert, Torterra, and Noctowl, Rebecca sent out Sylveon, Aaron sent out Pignite, Swanna and Semisage and Maribelle sent out Mawile and Flabébé. Vulpix started playing chase with the little Pokémon. "Looks like Vulpix likes to play with the little Pokémon" said Rebecca. Rebecca turned and she notices Geki's Haxrous is Black. "Your Haxrous is black, I didn't know that" she said to Geki. "Oh yeah, I got a shiny Pokémon on my team" said Geki. "I didn't know you have a shiny" added Rebecca.

"Wow, you've must of took a while to find it" said Aaron. Rebecca's Vulpix went and playfully tackled Eevee. "Hey!" Rebecca picked up Vulpix. Eevee tried playfully catch Vulpix. "Don't worry, Vulpix is just playing around" said Geki. "Vul, Vulpix" Vulpix cheered carefully. Eevee!" cheered Eevee. Rebecca sees her Pokémon getting along. "Looks like Eevee and Vulpix are getting along good" she said.

"Let's take Vulpix into town" said Geki. "Good idea" replied Rebecca. "Vulpix, Vul!" cheered Vulpix. The gang went to Paco's Tacos, they meet up with Heather. "Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Heather. "Nothing much" said Rebecca. "I like you to meet Vulpix" Rebecca shows Heather her new Pokémon, Vulpix. "Sweet! A fire-type Pokémon!" said Heather. Rebecca's Vulpix received a petting on the head from Heather. "Apparently, this is the Fire-Type Pokémon Patrick talked about" said Aaron.

"So that means Patrick was right" added Heather. Vulpix jumped out of Rebecca's arms and looked around. "Looks like Vulpix has some curiosities" said Rebecca. Vulpix then looked and saw Ludicolo behind the counter.

Ludicolo popped out and happily greeted to Vulpix. "Ludi, co, lo, co, lo" it greeted. Rebecca caught up with Vulpix. "There you are, Vulpix" she said. "Ludicolo, colo" greeted Ludicolo."Nice to meet you Ludicolo" greeted Rebecca. "Oh, hey Chica, what's up?" greeted Paco. "Oh, hi Paco" said Rebecca.

"So what's new with you?" Paco asked. "This is Vulpix, my new Pokémon" said Rebecca. "Ludicolo!" cheered Ludicolo. "What can I get you today?" Paco asked. As Rebecca made her order, Vulpix saw some workers carrying mattresses. "Since these aren't broken, they need to go to the wash" said the male worker. Vulpix curiously went to the people.

"Vul?" The curious Vulpix went up to the truck and jumped in the back. Rebecca noticed that Vulpix is missing. "Hey, where's Vulpix?" said the curious Rebecca. Rebecca then saw Vulpix, as it fell in the back of the truck and the truck drove off. "Oh no! Vulpix!" she said. The others caught up with Rebecca. "What happened?" questioned Maribelle.

"Vulpix is inside that truck, we've gotta catch up to it!" said the worried Rebecca. "Oh no, that's the dorm's cleaning service truck!" said Geki. "Wait, really?" said the curious Rebecca. Geki sends out Charizard. "Rawr!" it appeared from its PokéBall. "Charizard, follow that truck" said Geki. "I hope Vulpix is okay" said Rebecca.

Geki ran back to the Pokémon center and grabbed another Pokémon from his PC and came back to use it. "Ariados, come on out!" Geki sends out Ariados and it appeared from its PokéBall. "An Ariados!" said Rebecca. "When it comes to finding things, Ariados can't be beat when Charizard finds the truck, Ariados can take care of the rest" said Geki.

Vulpix found itself at the cleaning center and Charizard spotted the truck. "I wonder where Vulpix is" said the worried Rebecca. Charizard comes back. "I think it found something" said Geki. They went to the cleaning center and Vulpix was stuck in the conveyor belt, as the water turned on, Vulpix then tried to run, the gang saw Vulpix trying to run. "Ariados, use string shot!" said Geki. Ariados uses its string shot and hooked Vulpix and reeled it in. "Vul?" said the curious Vulpix.

"Don't worry, Vulpix. We've got you" said Rebecca. "Good work, Ariados" said Geki. A moment later, they went back to Paco's Tacos. "Well since Vulpix is just a baby, of course it would let its curiosity get better of it" said Aaron. "Your right, Aaron" said Rebecca. "Vul... Vul" Vulpix said sadly. "It's okay, Vulpix, just don't do it again" said Rebecca. "The last part is the first tournament is tomorrow, I hope your ready Rebecca" said Geki. "Your right Geki" Rebecca said. "We're gonna be ready for it!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Cast**

Yuri Lowenthal/Geki Coulson

Grace Rolek/Rebecca Diaz

Aaron Ash/Himself

Brec Bassinger/Maribelle Holland

Emily Jenness/Heather Ryland

George Lope/Paco


End file.
